User blog:Elgb333/Solid Snake vs Snake Eyes
From the bible to the Greek mythology, there is no animal in the human conscience more feared than the slithering snake. Snakes are one of the most beautiful and badass creatures around. They move even without legs, their venom used for assassinations and suicides, and has even became a symbol of medicine and healing. And to use the symbol and name of the snake, is to take up the respect of over 150 million years of perfect evolution. Now, we are here to pit two snake-themed supersoldiers in a battle to the death! Solid Snake: FOXHOUND's mecha killing, box-hiding stealth annihalator! vs Snake Eyes: G.I. Joe's most silent and respected elite ninja commando! Who is Deadliest?! Solid Snake A product of the Les Enfants Terribles project that was created to clone the legendary soldier Big Boss, the man known best as Solid Snake was one of the most skilled operators of his time, earning the title of "The man who makes the impossible possible". Snake was a member of the Green Berets until he was brought into the FOXHOUND high tech special forces unit under the command of Big Boss himself. The unit was tasked with stopping the dangerous mech, Metal Gear, an act that Snake would accomplish thrice over, becoming a celebrated hero. Snake was deployed to Shadow Moses Island in 2005 where he was ordered to stop a new Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rex, becoming good friends with its creator, Otacon, and meeting his villainous brother Liquid. After Shadow Moses and a heavy smear campaign by the AI Patriots, Snake was labeled a terrorist and was forced to fake his own death, helping Raiden from the shadows covertly during the Big Shell Incident two years later. While the process that cloned him began to cause his cells to rapidly age, Snake was still able to accomplish his final mission in 2014- terminate his brother, Liquid Ocelot, and stop the evil Patriots once and for all. Snake's heroic actions changed everything, and ushered in a new world order of freedom- but instead of celebrating, Snake disappeared, believing the world would be better off without any Snakes. Melee='Stun knife and CQC' The Stun Knife, developed by the CIA, was used by Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the back of the blade. CQC (Close Quarters Combat) is a system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. With this technique, Snake can dismantle, disorient, and take out multiple enemies in a smooth and elegant fashion. |-|Pistol='Springfield Operator' A customised Springfield Operator is Old Snake's signature handgun, and the weapon he most commonly has equipped. It is given to him for free by Otacon early commenting that it was never integrated into the System, hence Snake's ability to use it before meeting Drebin. The Operator has the ability to mount both a tactical flashlight and a degradable suppressor, being one of only two pistols able to mount a suppressor and underbarrel accessory and uses the very common .45 ACP round. *7 round magazine * .45 ACP |-|Main='FN P90' Designed by FN in conjunction with the FN Five-seven pistol and FN 5.7×28mm ammunition. Featuring a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls, the P90 is an unconventional weapon with a futuristic appearance.12 Its design incorporates several innovations such as a unique top-mounted magazine and FN's small-caliber, high-velocity 5.7×28mm ammunition. * 50 round mag (FN 5.7×28mm) * 900 RPM |-|Items='OctoCamo and Solid Eye' OctoCamo was a form of smart camouflage that could, within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, replicate both its pattern and texture. It applied thermal technology to regulate the temperature of the disguised subject to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging. Multiple surfaces could be mimicked at the same time, and preset camouflage patterns stored for later use. The OctoCamo is so effective in hiding Snake, that even mechs like a Metal Gear couldn't detect him, and is a near impossibility for even peak-physical humans to find him. Though it does however, not offer any significant protection to the user. The Solid Eye was a device invented by Otacon (with the help of Sunny) resembling an eye patch. It was used by Solid Snake in his final mission to eliminate Liquid Ocelot. The Eye appeared to be similar to a plastic eye patch, with the text "SOLID EYE SYSTEM" and a serial number appearing on the front and a small camera lens below the text. The Solid Eye combined ENVG (Enhanced Night Vision Goggles) light amplification and imaging technology, and also allowed for binocular functionality (though not simultaneously). In addition, the NV capability could also reveal things that normally wouldn't be seen, such as footprints, thus allowing Snake an easier time predicting enemy route patterns and reacting accordingly. It also takes in body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a soldier's physical and emotional state. Snake Eyes Snake-eyes was originally a normal solider who served in the Vietnam War along with later G.I. Joe member Stalker and later rival, Storm Shadow. While on a mission, Pursuing Viet Cong soldiers opened fire, blinding Snake Eyes and severely damaging his vocal cords. Upon returning home from the war, Snake Eyes met with Colonel Hawk, who informed him that his family had been killed in a car accident. Soon, He went to study the ninja arts with Storm Shadow's family, the Arashikage Clan. While there, he and his former friend Storm Shadow competed for the attention and favor of the Hard Master. During one of Snake Eyes' training sessions, the Hard Master expressed his desire for Snake Eyes to take over leadership of the clan instead of his nephew, Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes refused, and the Hard Master continued with the lesson. During a session, however, he was framed for the death of the head master. This began he and storm shadow's bitter feud. Now a member of G.I. Joe, he is constantly at odds with Storm Shadow. But he still knows somewhere, Storm Shadow might still have a bit of good in him. Melee='Ninjato and Ninjutsu' The ninjato (忍者刀 ninjatō?), also known as ninjaken (忍者剣?) or shinobigatana (忍刀?), is the most common name for the sword that the ninja of feudal Japan are portrayed to have carried in movies, on television, and in numerous books. Ninjutsu (忍術?) sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō (忍法?) is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja). Ninjutsu was more an art of tricks than a martial art. Ninjutsu was a separate discipline in some traditional Japanese schools, which integrated study of more conventional martial arts along with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, battlefield grappling kumi-uchi (an old form of jujutsu) and others. |-|Pistol='FN Five-seveN' The FN Five-seveN, trademarked as the Five-seveN, is a semi-automatic pistol designed and manufactured by Fabrique Nationale d’Armes de Guerre-Herstal (FN Herstal) in Belgium. The Five-seven pistol was developed in conjunction with the FN P90 personal defense weapon and the FN 5.7×28mm cartridge. Developed as a companion pistol to the P90, the Five-seven shares many of its design features: it is a lightweight polymer-based weapon with a large magazine capacity, ambidextrous controls, low recoil, and the ability to penetrate body armor when using certain cartridge types. * 20 round magazine * FN 5.7×28mm |-|Main='Heckler & Koch MP7A1' The MP7 is a German Personal Defence Weapon (PDW) manufactured by Heckler & Koch (H&K) and chambered for the HK 4.6×30mm cartridge. It was designed with the new cartridge to meet NATO requirements published in 1989, as these requirements call for a personal defense weapon (PDW) class firearm, with a greater ability to defeat body armor than current weapons limited to conventional pistol cartridges. The proliferation of high-quality body armour has begun to make guns that fire pistol ammunition (such as Heckler & Koch's earlier MP5 submachine gun or USP pistol) ineffective. In response to this trend, Heckler & Koch designed the MP7 (along with the now cancelled UCP pistol, which uses the same ammunition) to penetrate body armor, but small enough to be used in place of either a pistol or a submachine gun. * 40 round mag (HK 4.6×30mm) * 950 RPM |-|Items='G.I Joe armor' In all of his appearances, Snake Eyes is always seen wearing his standard body armor. Probably created by the organizations he had joined, Snake Eyes armor seem to use materials and plates similarly used in today's modern bulletproof armor. It protects Snake-Eyes completely from the shoulders, head and the joints. X-Factors Solid Snake vs Snake Eyes 77 - Physicality and Close Quarters - 90 Both of these badasses have shown considerable amount of superhuman feats though they are not invincible. Snake is no doubt the strongest of the two due to his genetical engineering and nano machines, which gives him immense durability in terms of surving extremeties, but there were some side-effects that damaged much of his physique, such as advanced aging and heart problems. Snake-Eyes maybe just a normal human being, but he's physically healthier and more lethal in a physical confrontation. 88 - Speed and Agility - 90 Again Snake-Eyes takes these with ease. Solid Snake is no slouch in terms of quickness and evasiveness, but his feats are non-comparable to Snake-Eyes, who's been able to dodge automatic fire, do parkour maneuvers, and successfully chase down vehicles on foot. 100 - Training - 97 Don't get me wrong, G.I. Joe training is hard and brutal. And Snake-Eyes himself was already a proficient killer before joining the organization. But sadly, Solid Snake was trained by the greatest soldier of his universe and the Green Berets when he was still a teenager. He also had considerable time with the CIA before joining up FOXHOUND. 90 - Experience - 80 Both these warriors have fought their share of superhumans, cyborgs and abominations. But Solid Snake takes this slightly with his record of beating up more mechs, psychics and cyborgs, not to mention that he's more prone to lone missions than the Joe. Notes * This is MGS4 Solid Snake (aka Old Snake) and comic book version Snake Eyes * Battle takes place in an abandoned Middle Eastern village complete with rooftops and alleyways. * Votes must be complete and well-written with comparisons and edges. I decide whether a vote is counted or not. Voting ends on June 21. Battle Easter, 2015 "I have a bad feeling about this Snake. There's something fishy going around this town," says Otakon, one of the best area technicians of his time. But for some reason that he himself doesn't know; goosebumps were grabbing hold of him as he watched his long time friend, Old Snake, prowl around the designated area. Their mission was just to scout this empty Middle Eastern village, which was said to be a former laboratory base for some self-proclaimed terrorist group calling themselves Cobra. It was a tolerable afternoon mission fit for the greatest soldier known to man, Old Snake, who chose it because he was now on a brink of permanently retiring. "Can you specify the technicalities you've found Otakon," Old Snake said, in an aged-to-perfection sexy voice. "W-Well Snake, my surveillance keeps pinpointing a tiny fragment of motion in your location. I don't know what it is, but it keeps hiding and popping out of nowhere. You better check it with your solid eye." "Copy," Snake said. "I'm on my way. And after this, they better be sure to stay away from now on." "Ah well, I'll be missing you old buddy, we had some great time together," Otakon replied. "I'm not old," Snake complemented. Tuning in his radar, he locates the anomaly inside the second floor of a concrete apartment. Old Snake dashes into the building, breaking the wooden door and running straight towards the stairs with an Operator in hand. The place was humid and even though the sun was happily blazing outside, the corridors were dark and unmaneveurable. Using his night vision, he scanned the whole floor looking for any signs of unfriendlies and hostiles. So far, Old Snake saw nothing. The place was silent and empty, like the hearts of those who have recently bought the broken Arkham Knight PC games. But then, swiftly his radar caught something on the ceiling. So swiftly, that at first Old Snake though that it may have been a breeze, but Snake doesn't just buy that easily. He further analyzed what it was before it hit him like a bus. That was no breeze, it was a man. A man crawling on the ceiling! Unfortunately for Old Snake, he was too slow to anticipate as the man dove in and kicked him back to the first floor. Snake grunted, and in front of him laid Snake-Eyes; one of G.I. Joe's most elite soldiers. But the old man didn't know or care about it, and he's certainly not liking the intrusion. "Who are you," Old Snake said as he pointed his pistol at Snake-Eyes, who was standing on the second floor and looking down on him. Noticing Snake-Eyes' black armor, an old though slithered inside of Old Snake's mind. "Have we met before? Or do you work for the same guy with the karambit stuck on his throat." he asked. But Snake-Eyes said nothing; his eyes focused on this old man wearing a weird eyepatch. He did nothing but to draw his sword and flipped into the air; landing gracefully to where the old man is. "Hmmm. I guess not," Snake said before letting out a couple of shots. Snake-Eyes easily dodges the bullets with his well-executed foot work, before quickly dashing to Old Snake with his katana. Old Snake quickly dives out of the way, before firing another couple of shots at point-blank range, but Snake-Eyes successfully sliced them off in midair. Pissed, the old man steadied his stance and tried to fire back, but Snake-Eyes quickly drew his pistol and managed to fire first. The latter's Five-Seven severely outmatched the old man's operator, so Old Snake cursed Otaku for giving him such a pea-shooter before taking cover behind a table. Snake-Eyes attempted again to dash straight for Old Snake with his sword, but the latter managed to block it with the back of his stun knife, and let's out a jolt of electricity that ran through the ninja's sword and into Snake Eyes' skin. The Joe fell on his knees with this mild annoyance, and finds out that his target has already vanished. Meanwhile, the Old Man was busy running away back to the stairs into the second floor, while exhaustively reloading his puny pistol. With one leap into the second floor, Snake-Eyes was now in pursuit of the old man as they chase each other. "Damn," Old Snake said, not liking the skills his opponent has, but reassuring himself that he ain't going to be overshadowed that quickly. So he suddenly stopped in his tracks and drew his P90, before letting out a controlled stream of burst. Snake-Eyes on the other hand, didn't cared, and he used the walls to jump from side to side before lounging into Snake. But Old Snake managed to block his sword with his P90, before grabbing and throwing the ninja hard on the ground and pounded him on the chest with the stock. Fortunately, Snake-Eye's armor blocked it, and he replied with a kick to Old Snake's abdomen. The old soldier however, managed to anticipate it and luckily caught Snake-Eyes' leg. He then viciously stabbed it with his stun knife; electrocuting the whole limb. Snake-Eyes uttered no shock or pain, but his leg was completely paralyzed. So he emptied the last of his Five-Seven on the old man, hitting him three times in the torso. Old Snake fall back shouting in pain, his old heart was again starting to give up on him. With his other feet out of commission, Snake-Eyes limped away into the end of the corridor, behind him a big glass window. Grabbing his MP7, he concentrated his fire on the narrow passageway where Old Snake was, thinking that he may still be down... But Snake ain't playing the same damn game. Suddenly, Snake-Eyes focus was shattered after feeling a tinge chill behind his back. As he looks on his left, he sees in the corner of his eye a red silhoutte floating. The most elite of all ninjas was not prepared as Old Snake, who used his Octocamo to get behind him, grabbed the Joe by the neck and kicked the ninja's already paralyzed leg in two. Panicking, the weakened Snake-Eyes tried to stab Old Snake with his sword, but Old Snake just slammed Snake-Eyes' head to the concrete wall, stunning him before twisting his wrist to drop his sword. As Old Snake kept a firm hold on the squirming ninja, he let's out a badass one-line, "You know, I fought better ninjas than you when I was younger. And they were f*cking cyborgs. What can you have possibly brought to impress me?" With a big kick to his spine, Old Snake paralyzed Snake-Eyes with that tremendously painful move, before finally lifting the ninja and throwing his body like a carcass to the window. As Snake-Eyes fell a long way down, he was paralyzed and helpless even with all of his ninja training. With a big crash, he hit head first into a Hummmer below, flatting the poor vehicle, as Old Snake lights up a cigar and walks away satisfied. Expert's Opinion Although the experts agreed that Snake-Eyes did have the edges on weapons, Old Snake still won the fight because of his training and experience, as well as his tools such as the Octo-Camo and Solid Eye that negated any stealth Snake-Eyes was using. Category:Blog posts